The Littlest Agent
by ilikehats2
Summary: Grant never liked kids... But what is he going to do when a new seventh agent comes onto the team...and forces Grant to be her new daddy. Can Skye help enlighten Grant? T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**I Dont Own the Show... if anything I came up with the Oc... Ok? Ok! :D **

**Do not send me reviews about fixing my grammar and punctuation, I'm doing my best with the basics! If it's a very obvious typo That I've stupidly missed then please tell me! But be positive, if you got a idea of what can happen as a short Drabble in the story or something huge tell me! ((Don't know if I really got a plot going or something))**

* * *

It was a cold dark evening in the Arctic. Three trained specialist, with thermoses of steaming hot cocoa were looking through a telescope up at the sky, the stars and more importantly the Aurora Borealis. They stood before their research station watching the shining lights and recording important observations and data with their equipment. Then streaks of lights passed across the sky and the specialist awed at what they believed was shooting stars.

For miles and miles there was nothing but the stark white snow and the hard, durable and slippery ice with small signs of animal tracks from penguins. But no creatures were near the research station and at the moment, no one was around for miles and miles, possibly days away. And then, a striking white flash moved across the sky, growing bigger and bigger as it came closer to Earth, being drawn by the gravitational pull.

"What's that?" One of them asks pointing up towards the sky. The white flash grew bigger and bigger taking on a slight appearance of flames.

A cry of panic rose among the three people and they grabbed all the equipment their arms could carry and fled the area running for their lives. The white flash was soon falling faster, a white hot glow illuminating all their faces and was reflected brightly by the icy terrain. Gravity brought the object down without any drag to slow it down, it crashed into the ice with a sickening crash and crack, the ice cracking under the weight, thin and long stretching out for several inches. The force sent the three specialist hurtling into a large snow drift sputtering out snow as they sit up to look at it. Peering into the dark, the Aurora Borealis now gone, they see only a large ovular mass sticking up in the air, no obvious sign of what it was.

"Is it a meteor?"

"Too round and smooth looking" Another answered the question. They all hesitantly stepped forward and then stopped. One takes out a cell phone and starts to dial a number.

"Who are you calling?"

"The FBI?" A second asks

"No?"

"The President?"

"Nope...Stragetic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistic Division also known as SHIELD"

* * *

**Yes I know, short but please...I really wanted to dedicated this chapter as the event of what the team is looking at...please give chapter two a chance**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Dont Own the Show... if anything I came up with the Oc... Ok? Ok! :D **

**Do not send me reviews about fixing my grammar and punctuation, I'm doing my best with the basics! If it's a very obvious typo That I've stupidly missed then please tell me! But be positive, if you got a idea of what can happen as a short Drabble in the story or something huge tell me! ((Don't know if I really got a plot going or something))**

* * *

Ward frowns standing on the ramp of the Bus shivering. The arctic air was brutal, he was in three giant winter coats, had on seven hats, four gloves and seventeen socks. He glanced over at Agent Coulson who was talking to the guy in charge of the research facility. They talked like professionals, but it was obvious that they were old acquaintances.

_'Atleast.. I'm not the only one suffering' _He thinks with a smirk as he glanced at May. But May had the option of staying in the warm bus, with piping hot cocoa.

He then turned his attention towards the large object they had come to investigate. They could only see what they can from the current lighting and flashlights they had at their disposal. Sadly for Ward, it was that time of year where it would be dark out for months. He slowly walks down the ramp to get a better look of what they were dealing with.

"Any idea on what that is?" He asks Skye, she was sporting a very bright neon green jacket

"nope...but Fitz says that is definitely not a bomb"She says "So your out of luck"

Ward rolled his eyes ignoring her and began to walk over to where Fitz and Simmons were set up. Skye followed him as they started listening to what the two said.

"It appears To be.. Some sort of metal construct..."Fitz states flashing his flashlight over it and observing the deep grooves, and the pattern they made.

"This isn't any earthly metal alloyed" Simmons adds and began typing along her computer, "Its not from this solar system"

"So it's alien"Skye concluded

"Right up your alley Jemma!" Fitz says stepping back so the chemist/biologist could have her needed space.

Simmons gave a grin, she's been dying to get her hands on a alien mission. Today was her lucky day! She wasnt even aware of how the aliens may be dangerous, or possible murderous. She started to look around at the New 0-8-6. Studying the grooves and the shape of it, she ruled out alien weaponry, And though big, not big enough to be a doomsday device. It had no signs of intense gamma radiation. It could only be one possible thing

"It's a kind of ship..an escape pod!" She says smiling

"So Whats in it"Coulson walks over catching the last of what Simmons said

"And is it dangerous" Ward adds

"Well, we'd have to open it. But there's no telling on how to do that" Simmons looked down at her computer typing things in when they all heard a popping sound and turned around.

The grooves glowed a dark blood red. And puffs of white hot steam floated out of them, the image of a doorway illuminated in the glow. Ward Skye and Coulson quickly backed away and Fitzs grabbed Simmons pulling her away from the 0-8-4 and up against him. Before their eyes icy blue lines joined the red glow along the metal, dividing the sphere into three parts. Then the three parts began to divide themselves more and separated opening like an orange. Hot steam battered their faces and then as the three sections grew closer to the earth Ward and Coulson drew their guns. Simmons gave a gasp.

Before them, to their shock were three figured lying on the hard metal alloyed. They looked dead. Immediately Simmons broke away from Fitz to examine them.

"Jemma!" Fitz shouts running after her. Ward rolled his eyes and followed the two unarmed scientist.

The girl was crouched down before a blue skinned alien, long and narrow with a tall ovular head. Staring up at the sky with big black eyes, empty eyes. It had three fingers and a thumb. The outline of the bones, clearly defined were shown in the arms, legs and feet. It was identical in every way to the one on the far right.

"it's dead"Simmons whispers and glanced at it's twin "So is that one"

Ward walked up to the middle one, it was lying on it's stomach, head arms and legs tucked in as if it was in the fetal position.

"What about this one?"He prodded it with his foot

Before Simmons could answer the alien moved and gave a sniffling sound. It turned revealing its head to look up at Ward. Unlike the other two, it had mostly human appearances, a normal sized head, human sized eyes where they should be on an earthling, slightly big. It looked completely human, except for the lightly blue tinted skin, four digit fingers and three digits toes. The alien wore what looked like a dress made out of the same material one would use for a potato sack, their long straight hair hanging in front of their face. Ward held the gun in the aliens face, taking to reason that this was a girl. The young alien got onto her knees and looked at Ward. She crawled towards him, and Ward backed away. She reached out and grabbed his ankle tightly in her tiny hands, slightly trembling.

"Daddy.."


	3. Chapter 3

**I Dont Own the Show... if anything I came up with the Oc... Ok? Ok! :D **

**Do not send me reviews about fixing my grammar and punctuation, I'm doing my best with the basics! If it's a very obvious typo That I've stupidly missed then please tell me! But be positive, if you got a idea of what can happen as an idea, your welcome to tell it to me, maybe I'll use it and Give you credit! **

**I think I have an idea on where this is going... Not positive**

* * *

Ward looked down, tense at the alien. He was surprised to see the big eyes, looking up at him innocently and full of tears. He hide his surprise very well, keeping his stoic mask up.

"Aw...how cute!" Skye's voice broke the silence as the girl hurried to get a better look.

"Shut up..." Ward snapped holding the gun at the child, he didnt take his eyes off it. Or it's grip on his leg.

"Simmons..." His voice was tight.

Simmons stood and quickly made her way over to Ward and the alien child. The young girl was spooked by the sudden movement and the alien whimpered sitting up and moving her legs around to wrap around Wards. He tensed more at the movement not liking the suspicious actions. The alien rested her head against his calf huddling into his body heat.

"Daddy"She whispers burying her ace against his pants leg for warmth.

Wards mouth became a taunt thin line. He didnt seem to enjoy the attention, and why should he? He was use to being a quiet, organized agent who got the job done and didnt attract any more attention then needed.

"Simmons... Get this THING off of me!" He nearly shouted already losing patience, he couldn't shoot it without possibly hitting his own leg or foot.

"Relax" Simmons says kneeling down by his legs and looked at the child and grabbed the alien by the underarms.

"DADDY!"The alien began screaming as Simmons tries to gently pry her off, but the alien clings to Ward like a life line. Suddenly, the screaming got more high pitched and became too high for anyone to handle. Everyone hurried to cover their ears, Simmons was forced to let go of the alien. The alien screamed for five more minutes until she was aware that Simmons let go.

"Lovely"May says in a crisp sour tone as the child sniffles calming down.

"Anyone got any ideas?" Coulson Inquired

"Just one.." Simmons says opening a brief case, it was full of needles and sedatives and such. She took out a clear liquid in it's own needle "Ward just needs to distract her"

Ward frowns looking at it. The alien reached a hand up just grazing his hand and hurried to take it. Ward yanked his hand away but the child laughs reaching for it Like it's a game. Simmons snuck up behind the child and quickly injected the contents into the little girl. Immediately she yawned and stretched loosening her grip on Ward. He quickly retreated away as Simmons lifted up the child.

"Back onto the bus" She says and turned to Fitz Skye and May "Bring the bodies too"

With that she walked off holding the alien in her arms like a mother. Ward smiles relieved to be rid of it. And then he heard a soft little girls voice in his head

**_"Daddy..."_ **It was a whisper at best, Ward wasn't sure if he imagined it or not

* * *

**Please thanks Rubi Yuki for contributing ideas to the story, they will be bold whenever they make a first appearance or if I feel I need to show it more. Please thank Them! I sure do!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Dont Own the Show... if anything I came up with the Oc... Ok? Ok! :D **

**Do not send me reviews about fixing my grammar and punctuation, I'm doing my best with the basics! If it's a very obvious typo That I've stupidly missed then please tell me! But be positive, if you got a idea of what can happen as an idea, your welcome to tell it to me, maybe I'll use it and Give you credit! **

**I think I have an idea on where this is going... Not positive**

* * *

Simmons laid the alien girl on a table in the lab, head touching a pillow. The dead bodies laid on a table on the opposite side of the lab. Simmons had carefully covered the girl with a blanket and moves to examine the dead bodies. The gang shuffled in to see Fitz standing in the back corner, out of his partners way.

Ward noticed Simmon standing over the bodies, pouring a green liquid down their throats. Ward guessed it was for preserving the bodies, but he wasn't the biochemist.

"Uh...preserving the bodies?"He confirms

Simmons nods and then takes skin samples off the bodies and placed them on examination plates. She goes over to two special microscopes and attached the plates in their designated areas. She turned it on and a projection was formed before their eyes of the two samples. Simmons zoomed in on the cells, to the others the cells looked just like their own. Simmons gave a hum as she examined and then zoomed in onto the nucleus of both plates. She pressed a few buttons and then got a view of the inside of the nuclei. Her face remained neutral, but Skye stared at the images mouth dropping open.

Unlike the somatic skin cells that the gang possessed, these aliens didnt have 46 chromosomes. The DNA lay motionless, no doubt due to the fact that the aliens were dead. Simmons zoomed impossibly close to the DNA coils and got a small glimpse of the nucleic bases. She concluded then that each cell had 72 chromosomes in each cell after examining both samples. She then turned and went to the child asleep on the table.

"Ward, Skye hold her down"Simmons says prepping a needle.

"Wait..what!?" Ward sputtered, he didn't want anything to do with the alien if he could help it.

"Whats wrong? Is the robot scared?" Skye teases holding the girl down. Ward rolled his eyes but did as told.

Simmons then takes the child's arm and takes a blood sample. The alien jerked trying to yank her arm away, and she would have if Ward didnt have a tight grip on her. The moment Simmons removes it, Wards hand was trapped in a tight grip. Ward scowls as Simmons goes and takes a small drop of blood to examine. Simmons then examined the cells, and saw that unlike the cells of the dead bodies, the chromosomes in the nucleus were bouncing back and forth all around using the nucleus membrane as a trampoline. Simmons found this interesting.

"Uh Simmons..." Ward says gesturing to the child that was cuddling with his arm. Simmons couldn't resist smiling and walks over. She gently adds a little bit more of the sedative causing the grip to slack. As Ward pulled his arm out Simmons connected electrodes to the girls forehead and monitored the brainwaves. They did much more then one could assume, and were scanning the child's brain. Almost immediately something popped up on the screen.

"Here we go" Simmons smiles "Interesting..."

Simmons turned it showing the group the picture of the little girls brain, unlike a normal human her brain was as developed as ones would when they reached 18 years old. And apparently she wasn't done yet.

"Her brains as developed as an 18 year olds and she's only four"Simmons says

"How is that possible!?" Fitz exclaimed, he was no biology specialist but he knew that was extremely amazing and practically impossible.

"Beats me, must be how the species has developed..." Simmons says

"What I want to know is why that little ship crash landed in the Arctic"May says

"That couldn't be a ship..."Skye says "Think about it! In all the alien movies, the mother ship has hundred of aliens, a bunch of alien tech and weaponry and.. Two thirds Of the passengers aren't dead. That was an escape pod"

"So...Why were they in the escape pod and what were they escaping from?" Coulson says

"monsters..."


	5. Chapter 5

**I Dont Own the Show... if anything I came up with the Oc... Ok? Ok! :D **

**Do not send me reviews about fixing my grammar and punctuation, I'm doing my best with the basics! If it's a very obvious typo That I've stupidly missed then please tell me! But be positive, if you got a idea of what can happen as an idea, your welcome to tell it to me, maybe I'll use it and Give you credit! **

**I think I have an idea on where this is going... Not positive**

* * *

They all stared at the young little girl. Her voice was full of soft innocence, and her eyes were full of a mixture of confusion, fear, and curiosity. She gripped the blanket in her little hands. Simmons was very sure that the girl would be asleep for a while longer. The little girl looked at the image of her Brain and points at it.

"what's that?"

"That is an image of your brain..." Fitz says moving over and held up an electrode "We placed these on your forehead and they took images of the inside" He tapped his forehead to help explain. The young girl nods and tapped her own head.

Coulson looked at the little girl. He watched as she and Fitz had their own conversation, she seemed harmless... But Ward was curious on these "monsters"

"What monsters" Ward asks and the little girl looked at him with wide scared eyes whimpering.

Coulson shot Ward a look and then the little girl sniffles.

"Big meanies... Yellow teeth and big red-red-" she couldn't find the right human word and points to Wards eyes.

"Eyes?" Skye asks and the young girl nods

"They big and mean!" She says and scoots over to Ward looking at him

"Daddy protect me?" She asks grabbing his hand.

Skye smiled at that, Coulson was twice as amused, and Fitz was snickering softly at Grant. Skye noticed Ward wasn't amused and prevented him from disagreeing

"Yes, we will all protect you! We're a big family" Skye says and the little girl smiled even more

"Is that true daddy?"

Ward got uneasy and awkwardly agreed with Skye. He didnt approve of this, but he could tell May was glaring at him to go along with it. As long as this child was calm and happy there was no threat. They heard this child screaming.

"So..."Skye says breaking the silence "Whats your name sweetie?"

"My names is Luna"She smiles and then it fell as she sees the dead bodies. She hopped off the table and walked to the bodies. She sniffles ready to cry.

"did you know them?" Coulson asks

"no.." Luna says softly "but they were nice to me..."

Luna goes and covered the bodies under the blanket.

"That's how our bodies look before we immediately adapt to our environment taking the appearance of the dominant species" She explained and Simmons eyes widened causing her to move and take notes as she looked at the little girl. She jotted down this information.

"we do it automatically...but our skin never changes"Luna says looking at her with wide eyes. Skye looked at Luna, **her blue eyes were getting darker**.

"interesting..." Simmons whispers and Coulson cut in.

"FitzSimmons, give Luna a check up. May.. Go back to the stick and contact Hill to have a team meet us at the nearest landing base. I'm going to go alert Fury of our..findings"With that Coulson walked out, May following him.

"Now shoo shoo"Simmons immediately started shooing Fitz and Ward away. Wait..Fitz?

"Hey hey! Why am I leaving?" Fitz asks

"Because, I need to give her both a physical and a psychological evaluation. Skye will help me with the physical now go on, go play Black Jack or something!" Simmons says and closed the lab door drawing a curtain over the windows.

The two stood there and then shrugging walked off, Ward relieved to get away from the child while Fitz felt left out.

* * *

Coulson paces his office on the phone. Fury was shouting into his ear about this alien. He had to hold the phone a few inches from his ear.

"yes, yes sir I understand"He says "Simmons and I have already agreed that the bodies will be used respectfully. Simmons has asked to take a few DNA and blood samples before the distribution is made."

Fury gave a shout across the line

"No sir.. They aren't the Skrull or the Shr'ia. They're a different species, and friendlier"

"_FRIENDLIER!?" _

Coulson flinched before responding, "Yes.. There was a survivor, about four years old by our standards"

The line went silent, Coulson wondered briefly If they flew over a dead zone before Fury shouted in his ear. Again, the older agent kept his composure letting his superior scream over the phone.

_"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU FRICKING MEAN SURVIVOR!?"_

Coulson sighed

"A young little girl, she's taken a very quick attachment to Agent Ward sir. I suggest that we keep her here on the Bus."

_"YOU WANT A FREAKING ALIEN!? .ARE YOU CRAZY!?"_

"When we tried to get her off she screamed, at such high frequencies no normal child could. Let's not repeat the incident"Coulson explained "Sir Shes a child, she doesn't deserve to be trapped in a lab, and over time she may be able to communicate and tell us exactly the reason why her escape ship was attacked and what these "monster" aliens are or why they attacked"

Before Coulson could reply to Fury again a knock was heard followed by Skye's voice

"AC?"

"hang on sir"Coulson placed the phone down and opened the door to see Skye, sporting a white lab coat in the doorway.

"Here's her Physical exam results, May says Hills team will be there waiting for us and waiting on whatever special orders you have" Skye flashed a smile at Coulson

"Thanks"Coulson smiles and takes the file. He Closes the door and looked at the file placing it down. He lifted up the phone

"I'm back, I just got a physical report on her sir. Let me review it"

As he got a confirmation to follow through that, he turned the phone off and looked at the report, slightly unsettled by what he was looking at.


End file.
